


Royal Knights

by Deroko



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Gen, Gender Confusion, I don't know what I'm doing, Other tags to be added, Pale King is trying, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), The Knight is he/him, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deroko/pseuds/Deroko
Summary: "According to rumours, the King has two "children" of insane beauty. One is a fierce warrior who won't lose even to Gods. Other is patient and fearless guardian capable of withstanding everything to protect the peace of Hallownest"
Relationships: Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & The Knight, The Knight & The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 278





	Royal Knights

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to warn you right away. We do not discriminate anyone or any term here. I used he/him for Ghost because I'm just projecting and having fun here. If this triggers you so much then I suggest you don't read my work. Because I'm still thinking about what I'm gonna do with the Hollow Knight and anything else. It's just and AU. No serious tracking of the canon.

The morning strolls for Wyrm become more peaceful... It's been going on like that for a few seasons now. The air felt light and the Abyss below his castle fell quiet. And it drove him insane… 

The sudden peace came out of nowhere. Those who started falling to infection suddenly woke up in their hidden chambers in secret parts of the White Palace where the Pale King ordered to hold every infected bug found in the kingdom away from other citizens' eyes. Some just fell in the sleep so deep they died in it to King's regret. But it was gone. The Radiance. Her rage and infection… "Hallownest is safe. Something keeps our dreams free from illusions…" - once said his dear Root. But she was so melancholic and filled with sorrow to those words. He knew why. He understood what she felt since he felt the same way. The things he did, trying to save his precious creation, Hallownest, was disturbing and made everything inside of him turn at the very thought that it was all for nothing after all... All the lost souls he hollowed out... 

Did Radiance just become weak and let go of her rage allowing herself to disappear?. No, Wyrm did not think so. But he couldn't figure out what made her disappear. He could feel her constant presence one moment and then the air started to vibrate with horror and desperation… And then it became dead quiet all of sudden. 

Castle servants bowed to him as he proceeded to his Queens chambers. He needed to see her and find some reassurance in her voice. As of recently, she was willing to leave the Palace for good and make her residence in the far gardens she adored so much - Unn's gift to her for giving up on dreams and hopes White Lady held hidden in her heart. He couldn't blame her. The murky Abyss below made a lot of bugs pretty restless themselves. And she had even more reasons to be wary of it. But he couldn't help but feel sorrow at the thought of her leaving him here alone to find her peace. 

He was nearly out of one wing, right at the gates to Root's chambers when a black spot caught his eye on the right side of him. He didn't feel any presence at first, nor there was any sound or movement when he walked right past the weirdest of things he might have seen these days. 

He even wanted to say to himself it was just Pure Vessel, maybe left here by the Queen after accompanying her or his Knights after some morning training. But when he turned to look at the unfamiliar figure he was frozen in place. 

At the ledge of the bridge, there was... A Vessel. It wasn't a Pure Vessel though. It was the same height and had impressive horns to match its uniqueness. The King could not believe his eyes. And only when Vessel decided to acknowledge Wyrm presence there behind its back it stopped bouncing their legs and turned slightly to look as starstruck as Pale King himself. 

What an awkward moment. 

But the existence of another pretty much-survived Vessel was not the only thing discouraging Wyrm and making him freeze. It has a monstrous aura around it. How strange, he couldn't feel it before that moment. 

But as soon as the little one turned away the aura was gone again. Their presence is barely noticeable. Wyrm still was glued to the spot when the Vessel suddenly leaped down from the ledge and disappeared from his range of sight and sense, almost immediately... 

He stood in one place for a while, not being able to move or react. How does one even react to such an encounter? He didn't notice when he was able to finally make a couple of steps right to the spot where the weird being was a few moments back but of course, he couldn't see nor was the King able to feel any trace of it left behind. 

He always could pinpoint where the Pure Vessel was. Yet this one just... Like it even was not here just now. 

Was he hallucinating?

The little Knight, though, was making his way down through this white maze now. He could feel his excitement and shock building up with every jump and dash to get away from that bridge. Ghost did not have the intention to meet his sorry excuse of a "father" so soon, and yet even after being discovered by Wyrm himself, he won't leave unless he makes sure his sibling is alright and well in this terrible mansion full of corridors.

This is why he came to the White Palace in the first place. Not even Deepnest gave him this awful headache from all the turns and nooks it had in the dark. Yet he found the Palace to be his personal hell to navigate. 

For quite some time he was making turns and found only dead ends or closed doors and gates. Sometimes he had to hide from some knights, servants, and "Kingsmoulds" or other "things" Wyrm created while experimenting with the Void. Yet no one was in any rush nor there was an alarm in the Castle as a whole. The life just kept on going as if Pale King did not see him there a few moments ago. He even became a witness to poor Ogrim make a joke for Ze'mer to try and make her smile. Yet the mysterious moth didn't react as her fellow knight hoped. And she seemed to notice Ghost there so he made his way out of this part of the Palace quickly after. He didn't want to start any panic or fights now. And Ze'mer, it seems, knew better too. 

The Knight has been here once before when he tried to find a charm that kept calling out to him after finding Godseeker in Royal waterways. For some reason Kingsoul now turned into Voidheart wished to be found by him desperately. But now with Wyrm's essence everywhere in this place did not help Ghost to find his sibling that easily, they didn't call out to him like the charm to guide our young adventurer. 

The white shimmer, it was like a stench, everything covered in pale light like a fog. He knew the Pure Vessel was somewhere around here, their presence was more clear in one particular wing of the Palace but the pure void creature senses and sight were not coping well with blinding shimmering. So he kept on staying in high pillars and behind furniture while looking for his sibling. 

He wondered how they would react if he decided to make himself seen by them... Do they remember him? Shades in the Abyss kept nagging him about this for a while, begging to check on Pure Vessel. It's not as if they suddenly vanished from existence but his little void siblings were restless for some reason. So he just rolled with their wish - whatever makes them calm he would say. 

And just like it always happens: Ghost was in a dash through some thick bushes right under the ceiling when in a corner of his sight he spotted a figure reminding him of his own. He was distracted enough to foolishly miss a bit and failed to grab firmly for something like a ledge. That resulted in a funny fall down, the Knight panicked hard enough to even use his wings in the wrong moment. Though, it helped him to reach some vines to catch with his hands. But in the end, he slid down the impromptu rope and ended up right in front of his sibling, funnily dangling his legs while trying to find some balance and covered in pale-colored leaves which kept falling on the floor around the two. 

Pure Vessel stayed silent and unaffected it seemed at first but Ghost could feel their void behind the mask turning at the sight of another of his kin. 

There goes the "surprise reunion" Ghost didn't plan yet to start, the second time today. He wished to just watch a bit and decide if he wants to make his presence known to the Pure Vessel. But not always things went the way you plan, isn't it? 

The Knight let go of the vine allowing himself to land on the shiny floor beneath his feet. But then something happened that the knight did not expect. His sibling suddenly jumped back and took a battle stance, ready to strike any moment if the intruder were to even move. Well, what do you expect from a seemingly "perfect" vessel... But it's not like little Knight had a battle in mind. He loves to take on any challenge but this was pretty ridiculous even for him. The Pure Vessel didn't even have their weapon, they were ready to use some spell maybe? Or even could magically hide it the way Ghost does now? It's really useful especially when you need to enter the Capital of Hallownest and not draw any attention from humble citizens. 

Ghost was lost in his thoughts too much these days. While he stood there not doing anything to trigger The Pure Vessel, the silence became strained and uncomfortable. 

Somewhere on the floor below and through the balcony windows could be heard muffled voices and light laughter - probably some servants passing by. It distracted them both for a moment as if they wouldn't want to be noticed together but after a moment Ghost relaxed again turning his attention back to his sibling. 

"Did they choose how they want to be?" - wondered the Knight. He chose already to be referred to as a "boy" for some reason and it did weird things to him after his first molting. It seems the void is always capable of adapting to whatever gives it focus, including self-recognition.

'No. They probably didn't. Couldn't." 

He tilted his head slightly observing his sibling and trying to conclude whatever should be his next move since everything went already. The world was against him this day, so he might as well just take a step back. And so he did: lifted his hands a bit holding one of his wrists with another palm and lowered his head while making a step back. He hoped this would give his sibling the right idea of what is going on. But sadly the Pure Vessel only became tenser. 

It seemed they did not intend on something peaceful regarding even their kin. The Knight knows, they are supposed to be just a loyal flawless doll on strings for Pale King. This made something inside Ghost shell turn in disappointment. And maybe this is the reason why shades on the bottom of Abyss wanted him to check on their "lost" sibling. 

The Radiance is no more, brutally destroyed by his claws before King and his dreamers could do anything to bring more harm. Ghost thought this all was cruel... Even what happened to the Old Light Herself - it was ridiculous and cruel. But she seemed to be desperate to be the only one loved and prised, never caring for mortal beings. Her full history stayed a mystery even after everything the Knight found out about Her past.

Still, Ghost wanted to avoid fighting Pure Vessel but if he has to then so be it. But of course on his own rules. 

"Don't let your opponent figure out your move." - he heard once from some moth warrior, so he stood still, waiting for Pure Vessel to start. And they finally did. 

Their leap was fast and gracious, and they indeed could summon the weapon the way Ghost did; as soon as Pure Vessel was a few inches away from him their pure nail appeared from shadows. Seems one mysterious bug he met also paid a visit to the castle, maybe?

If the little Knight was not who he is he could've missed the harsh stubbing move right through his chest. But he easily managed to jump high enough to get behind Pure Vessel - "The Hollow Knight" - Ghost reminded himself. 

And he kept avoiding his sibling's attacks for a while. The other did his best to not stay behind though they couldn't understand why was this vessel avoiding the fight. And this is when they decided to rely on their magic skills. The chosen one dug the nail into the ground allowing the soul to course through their shell. The ground beneath them rumbled before the force could lash out of the seals that appeared on the floor in the form of giant nails. The spells he learned from his King must be harder to dodge but... This intruder acted as if even this was a game to them. Almost mockingly. As soon as Pure Vessel did his move to cast the magic his opponent easily jumped high, spreading wings so similar to Pale King's. It helped them to find a blind spot where no blade appeared and with another move they were out of Pure Vessel's sight. But soon appeared right in front of them with the pure nail of their own. It was shorter but the sheer force his opponent possessed sent them back, making them perform a somersault. What a raw power. This shouldn't be surprising. They are both vessels filled with void, born of two higher beings. 

But this couldn't go on forever. Someone started calling out for help from behind. Kingsmoulds quickly arrived at the scene and was ready to aid. Hollow Knight must accept their assistance then for they were just holding their silent duties. 

But this is where it got interesting. 

When Ghost noticed some of the Kingsmoulds was about to interrupt their fight he just had to turn in their direction - they stopped. This is what made a gathering crowd gasp but he ignored them focusing back on Pure Vessel who almost let his surprise slip in front of so many bugs. 

Ghost was furious because everything went out of his control and now this absolute chaos around made him mad. The King's "brainless dolls" reflected his feelings making a few steps back, protecting curious but terrified servants behind themselves. 

The screams and panic of bugs, the irritation the Knight felt toward King's dolls surrounding them, and miscommunication with his sibling... The last didn't help the mess in this situation at all. 

He wanted to somehow make them all get away from here. He has no desire to deal with anything else aside from Pure Vessel who still was ready to attack any second now. 

Some more waves of voices raised and fell in the crowd - someone of the Great Knights have arrived at the scene. It was Dryya if Ghost remembered right and she didn't come alone. Ze'mer was alongside her wielding her giant nail in one arm. 

The void inside of Ghost ached in irritation but the grey moth was kind enough to not let Dryya get to the action. 

"Le'mer. Let them be done." She said, stopping her fellow Knight by one light move, blocking Dryya with her nail. 

"What are you saying, Ze'mer! This aphid might harm the Vessel, the King will not be pleased!" Tried to protest the quick and fierce warrior. 

"They need this, both. They seek their answer in this cruel world which subdued them. But maybe after they shall be free of terror." Ze'mer's voice was stoic but flowed like water with its soothing tone. 

"I--... Ah, if something happens you take responsibility for your wings, my friend! I do not wish to see my apprentice fighting some hideous intruder." Dryya bit back worryingly, turning to look at the scene. But soon was taken aback by the sight. 

The vessels. They were both vessels. The other one oh so similar to her little pale Knight she grew to adore even with all their coldness and emotionlessness. 

"What in the name of our dearest Queen!" 

"Hush, dear Dryya. They must find their truths on their own." These words were loud enough to reach Ghost hearing. 

Find truths? This might be a good idea! 

With that in mind, little Knight rushed to his sibling with a few dashes making the crowd raise their voices in a mixed noise. He did not care at this point about them as the idea kept him excited to find out if Ze'mer just tried to give him a hint. 

The Pure Vessel acted as well readying their nail and making a swift leap to meet their opponent. His weapon shined in the light pouring from huge windows, the bugs gasped in unison, someone screaming to stop them already. They swung the blade in the most tactical way and moment so it hits the intruder right between their nail in the shoulder. Might not be the deadly wound for another vessel, but should stop them at least, right? 

But his nail hit nothing when suddenly they became a blur of the smoke-like void, eight eyes peered right into his when their blackened face was right in front of Pure Vessel. The time felt like it stopped altogether. They could not move but just stare right back into those shining eyes they seemed to remember...

And then the shadow passed right through them. Right in that moment they saw and felt it all... 

The confusion, the fear, all the regrets, and helplessness. He heard some laughing and saw their happy faces. He felt the smell of dread and sickness from some too. And after following the grief and horror. He heard Her scream... He felt the gentle reassuring touches. And the voice of Herra the Beast herself. 

**"You are the Ghost of Hallownest."**

He was Ghost.

The little sibling who were right behind them in the Abyss when they ascended following the King's voice. The one they chose to leave behind in favor of accomplishing their role. 

But most importantly they rather felt than heard him say: 

**"The old light is no more. Our home is free of Her ravaging tortures..."**

And the next thing they can sense is the void around them. Peaceful and content. The anguish of misery vanished from the land around them. She was dead. Slayed by him. Destroyed by Ghost. 

**"We are free."**

When shadows around them disappeared they were left standing starstruck in front of shocked inhabitants of the castle and the two great knights who were at a loss of their guard as well. And all at once, like the dam cracking open, emotions flooded through their very being. 

Pure vessel slowly turned around on shaky legs to look at their "counterpart". Ghost simply stood there a few steps away looking expectantly. The pale shimmer lighting his silhouette from the open windows behind him. 

For vessels are mute yet they needed to make their feelings known, the Hollow Knight focused on these remains of the soul to strip themselves from armor weighing them down so much right now. The polished metal plates gave out a ringing sound when they fell on the floor, the fake white cloak fell around them revealing their true shredded form where the real one could have been the way Ghost possessed now - something akin to wings, actually. But theirs were damaged and never healed for some reason. 

The crowd was dead silent at this point and the Hollow Knight made a few unsure steps toward their sibling, holding out a hand uncertainly. But their legs gave out. Though before they could hit the floor Ghost was right in front of his sibling to catch them, discarding the nail they firmly held in hand before and gently lowering both of them to the ground. 

Pure Vessel barely could make out anything around them. They only focused on Ghost's presence gulping for the air, the vision spun if they dared to look somewhere else but the floor. And then it blurred so much even if unmoving. Their frame started shaking and little did they know but it was crying. Wholehearted weeping, soundless, but nonetheless... The black void bids rolled down their cheeks and they tried to hide them by putting their palms to where the eyes should be. 

A gentle touch around their shoulders and so much welcomed weight between two neat horns. A caring embrace no one dared to share with Pure Vessel before. He felt like coming home. 

" What... Happened?" Dryya finally voiced after some time witnessing the spectacle. 

"Che' believes her suspicions were true. The light is no more. They came to free their sibling." Answered Ze'mer. And slowly the crowd behind them started whispering ever so slightly. 

**"What is the meaning of this?!"**

A booming god-like voice, more similar to a whisper of thunder somewhere far away shuttered the thick atmosphere of the air. The servants scuttered away from the center, some almost falling in their hurried state. 

"Your Greatness..." Bowed both knights, stepping aside to let Wyrm inspect the scene. 

You could see he looked panicked a bit if you were to be as close to the King as Ze'mer and Dryya. His sight landed on the two vessels immediately. With unsure steps and swallowing the lump in his throat, he approached them carefully. 

"H-Hollow..." 

He expected his child to turn around obediently waiting for any orders. But when he froze seeing him actually weeping while cradled closely to the heart of the vessel he encountered that morning. 

"You... What did you do?" Whispered Pale King so only the three of them could hear. 

He looked into that vessel's eyes filled with void. They held no fear, no anger. Maybe just indifference... 

There was another vessel out in the wild all this time. They somehow got out of the Abyss, survived, and now sat at the floor of his Palace, carefully holding the Pure Vessel, crying Hollow Knight, close to their heart. The world definitely was just playing a cruel joke on him. Yet his foresight which stayed quiet for so long showed no infection in his kingdom. Only three children standing together to keep their home safe. 

No more Old Light.


End file.
